Pokemon Hoenn Remake
by PaulWalker
Summary: This is a total remake of the hoenn region sticking to the original plot and adding new things in. So sit back relax and enjoy EDIT:Please disregard all chaps except the first right now. Until i remake the rest.
1. Day 1

Chapter 1

I don't own pokemon or theme songs or anything else related

[This is a total remake of the hoenn region sticking to the original plot and adding new things in so. sit back relax and Enjoy

Hmm the hoenn region I pondered, I didn't really know much about it besides that it was starting to get warm out even though It would take another whole day to reach town. I started to question my mom's better judgement of clothes. Choosing a sweatshirt might not of been the best but-

I was interrupted of my thoughts by my buddy Pikachu. He seemed to notice that I was thinking too much. We both laughed we knew that was never a good thing.

"Come on Pikachu lets go in the pool." Hopefully that will get my mind off things.

I noticed that as soon as we stepped in everyone else came out, I checked to see if my deodorant was still working. Yep still that obnoxious ramen noodle pasta smell.

"Really..." I asked Pikachu "Who would make this?"

"Pika..." was his simple reply which I translated the acronym as Ramen Noodle Corporation.

"More importantly what kind of friend would give you this?"

"Pika"

"Not who Pik but what."

" Pi Pika Pikachu Chu Pika''

'' I don`t know if even a noodle enthusiast would go that far..''

As night time approached, I started to notice something was It silence? No. Well maybe but for the first time ever in my journey it seemed _Peaceful_. There was no constant "will you please marry me!" from Brock. No constant fighting between misty and I...

Maybe It was just the ocean air. I liked being out on the ocean the only other time we were on a boat was the SS Anne and...Don't even remind me..

As I was wallowing in my thoughts, my stomach growled. Another reminder that I was travelling alone. I ran around the ship to the nearest clock. I was shocked to see that It was 7:00 pm. With Brock we would usually eat 2 hrs earlier.

I ran back to where Pikachu and our towels were, and saw him with a bottle of ketchup.

" Come on Bud its past dinner time let's get something to eat."

"Piiikaaa..."

"Yeah, but just because you 've had some doesn't meant that-

"pika!" he exclaimed

I looked over at the now empty bottle of ketchup. I glanced up at the other 5 tables on the deck and saw that they we robbed of ketchup.

"Pikachu where did you put all those bottles of-"

I was interrupted by seeing a clear glass bottle fly over my head.

"SPLASH!"

Wow who knew that one bottle could make such a huge noise.

"Pikachu! I scolded." There are people who are trying to save pokelife in the sea and you just whip garbage in there? What do you think they would do to you if they knew?

"Pika..Pikachu!"

"Yeah? But your thunderbolt can only take you so far."

"Come on now, let's get dinner."

I walked down the stairs and found a buffet, Thank goodness it was all you can eat...and included in the boarding pass.

After scarfing down,4 or so lost count full plates, we decided to pack it in.

You could hardly call it a day in hoenn but here ends.

DAY 1

end

So finally I remade this. About time. This one really sucked. I might make you guys understand Pikachu.

I remake the others soon. But keep in mind this was just made.`

PS: One weird thing my shift button of my quote button on the board stopped working halfway through so i've been using this crazy short cut I can hardly remember.


	2. Chapter 2 NONRemake

Chapter 1

(I don't own Pokémon or who's that pokemon and team rockets motto as well as the theme song I don't own either that is applying to all chapters)

[You will have quite a bit of reading to do]

[This is a total remake of the hoenn region sticking to the original plot and adding new things in so. sit back relax and Enjoy

N: It was a bright and sunny day as May started towards professor Birch's Lab to get her starter Pokémon. But what she was really more interested in was travelling and seeing new places.

"Little root town. "There it is" may said as she started to speed towards little rout town

Just then a appeared and she crashed onto a tree and said

"I guess I shoulda worn a helmet!" she said as she was crying her eyes out.

Just then she stoped at a lake as a ferry was moving into the harbour and said "the truth is I don't really like Pokémon….but the travelling… I just love it!"

_A kid from Pallet Town with a brand new world to see  
Don't know what's ahead but it won't get the best of me  
There's so much to learn and battles to be won  
I've advanced so far but still there's always more to come__my way__...  
Gonna start all over againPokémon Advanced!  
I'm on my way!  
I wanna be a hero!  
Give me just one chance...  
And the future will decide...  
If there's a hero buried deep inside...  
I wanna be a hero!  
Pokémon!_

Take a step and I'm on

I wanna be a hero!

DAH DAD DAT DA DAT

Let The show..Begin!

The start of the traveling twosome

Ash continues to become the aspiring Pokémon master and is traveling to the hoenn region to complete that dream. But right now his best friend Pikachu is on his mind.

"Try to rest Pikachu as soon as we dock I will take you to Prof Birch" ash said worriedly

A soon as they docked ash called Prof Birch's lab and they said he was outside on fieldwork. Just wait the assistant had told him so ash went to a bench in the dock are and gazed upon the sea and looked upon the sky he saw a flock of wingull flying around.

Just then Prof Birch came pulling up in his green jeep and said "Come on ash this doesn't look good! He said urgently and ash and the professor hooped in and took off in thee jeep.

"Oh my professor said looks like electrical discharge this is bad we haven't a moment to lose." He said

Then Prof floored the accelerator and veered to the right into a forest. And took off at full speed.

"LOOK OUT! "Ash cried

"Sorry ash Prof Birch responded we don't have a moment to loose he said as they jumped right off a cliff!... and landed on the road below and they drove the rest of the way to the lab

The two rushed in the lab and hooked Pikachu up to a strange device.

"Power on Joshua "Prof Birch said to his assistant.

They powered up the contraption and it started to take Pikachu's extra electricity and it started to over load

"It's gonna BLOW!" The assistant said

"Get down!" Prof Birch said

As the windows glowed bright yellow the whole room exploded and Pikachu climbed out and started to run. Ash and Prof Birch bolted after Pikachu.

Just then may came riding up on her bike and Asked "hi I'm looking for professor birch." She said to the assistant

"Oh hi you must be May." "Professor Birch is on an emergency in the mountains and won't be back for a bit you should wait here until he comes back. The assistant suggested.

"Oh then I'll go find him" she said as she started to take off on her bike.

"Wait." Said Joshua "hold on!"

"I've never been much good at waiting," "bye!"

"*sigh* these kids…..always in a hurry." said Joshua.

The two continued to search for pikachu suddenly professor birch slipped and fell of the hill and disturbed a pochyena.

"Sorry pochyena" professor birch said

Suddenly two more pochyena jumped out of the bushes and started chasing the Pokemon professor.

"Help!" someone please help me!" Exclaimed professor birch

Suddenly May came out of the forest.

"You must be May great timing!" "You see the bag over there grab one of the poke balls there and open it up."

"Easier said then done" said May. While pondering which one to choose ."Which one do you want me to pick?"

"Ughh….ANY ONE WILL DO!" said professor birch

"K here goes." She threw the ball and a mukip came out. "Great now what?"

"Call out one of its attacks may." Prof Birch explained

"Ok then what's one of its attacks?"

"Ok." Said Prof Birch clearly frustrated "say: "use water gun Now!" explained the professor once again

"Use water gun" said May half-heartedly.

Then Mudkip Went and used water gun…on may just as she said. the whites of May's eyes were the size of dinner plates!

"That's supposed to happen?" may asked soaking wet.

"Prof Birch sighed and said "mudkip this way!" Mudkip then came down the hill and stood next to Prof Birch and Mudkip said "Muudkip!" "Now mudkip use water gun on the pochyena. Mudkip shot a blast of water at the three pochyena and the three quickly ran away into the bushes.

Back with ash. Now ash had found pikachu in the long grass area and was about to pick him up when pikachu released a thunderbolt so strong that it was the thunderbolts to end all thunderbolts.

Then Prof birch and may meet up with ash as pikachu started to run away ash stated to chase him along with the professor and may behind him and then pikachu ran straight off a cliff! With out thinking ash jumped right after pikachu. And the two stated to fall.

Who's that POKEMON!

Dah da dah

It blinds its enemy with bursts of light!

Who's that POKEMON!

Dah da dah

It's : Lanturn!

Now ash was plummeting to the ground below just as he caught pikachu and also grabbed onto a small branch just in the nick of time!

" here grab on ash!" the professor told him as he threw a rope down ash kept climbing up and the professor and may helped pull him up as well finally they reached the top and team rocket came out of hiding and started to recite their motto

JESSIE  
Prepare for trouble!

JAMES  
Make it double!

JESSIE  
To protect the world from devastation!

JAMES  
To unite all peoples within our nation!

JESSIE  
To denounce the evils of truth and love!

JAMES  
To extend our reach to the stars above!

JESSIE  
Jessie!

JAMES  
James!

JESSIE  
Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

JAMES  
Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

MEOWTH  
Meowth!  
That's right!

Their machine started to absorb pikachu's electricity and overloaded then pikachu easily defeated them with a thunderbolt.

But one of the thunderbolts hit May's bike and uh oh you can guess what happened….. "AHh! My bike's barbequed!"

The trio then raced back to the lab where the professor was seeing if pikachu would be alright and he would be.

May was hiding just behind the door may listening to their conversation. She leaned in a bit farther and almost knocked a vase down "whoa." she said as the professor and ash turned to look at her. She barely saved it and put it above her head "uh." "Hi" she said as she hid the vase behind her back "I thought I'd introduce myself "I'm May." She said quickly

"And I'm Ash Ketchum." "From pallet town."

"So…..How's Pikachu? Asked a worried may

"Sleeping pretty good now." Ash replied

"Pikachu should be as good as new by the birch piped in

"That's good news." may said Relived

As Pikachu was resting May, along with ash and the Pokemon professor, went with her to see which starter Pokemon she would get. The professor introduced the three starters Mudkip, Treeko, Torchic. Ash was intrigued by them all and may was not that excited but just a tad curious. In the end she chose Torchic.

After that, the professor gave her a couple pokeballs and a red pokedex.

"humph" she said I'd give up Pokemon any day of the week, just for a trip around the world." She muttered quietly to herself.

"Uh….what was that May?" Prof Birch asked

"Hmm uh I said I wouldn't trade it for the world" said she nervously.

Later in the afternoon ash went to take care of pikachu and may went outside to look at her bike.

" Hmm Hmm. Hmph!" may said as she looked at her burnt bike. "I've got some news for ash and his pikachu." She said as she stormed into the house.

She opened ash room door angrily and saw that ash was asleep In a chair with his black tee-shirt with an orange strip across the middle. beside the bed pikachu was on.

"Poor ash." May said felling sympathetic "he's been taking care of his pikachu all night long," she said

Then ash woke up and he hugged pikachu and was extremely happy now that pikachu was ok.

The next morning may went outside and let out her torchic and then ash came out of the lab and yawned.

"pikachu's Alright?" may asked.

"uh yeah" ash replied

Just then pikachu jumped down from ash's shoulder and started to play with tag torchic.

"Hey, looks like there hitting it off ok." "guess you found your first friend in hoenn Pikachu." Ash remarked.

"hey that looks fun may said…..Let's play tag ash." May suggested

"ok." Ash replied and tagged may and said "your it!" as he stated to run away from may.

"My poor bike." May said as she chased after ash "ah who cares?" she said to herself.

A bit later in the day everyone was getting ready to go their separate ways, The professor explained that that they would have to register for the hoenn league at the nearest Pokemon center and "that would be oldale town" the assistant Joshua said

"ok thanks." ash said

"Ahhh." May sighed loudly and crossing her arms behind her head and looked worriedly and innocently at ash" Walking all that way alone makes me nervous." She said innocently "And my bikes destroyed" she said a bit angrily." Thanks to your Pikachu Mister." She pouted

That Got a reaction out of ash "Eh he he…." Ash said nervously.

"There Must be a solution." May continued "a way to get to oldale town Safely on foot."

And that got a reaction out of pikachu "Pika" the electric mouse Pokemon said quietly.

She placed her finger on her cheek as if deeply in thought "Hey!" she said as she turned around excitedly and faced ash " Why don't we go there Together!. she said excitedly. "I happen to know the way there." She said.

"uhh" Ash said slightly surprised

"Really ash I don't mind at all." She said quickly "it's no trouble. She said quickly "Really" she then said slowly

"Shall we?" she said to ash sweetly and then petted Pikachu.

"Well ok! Well go together." Ash said

"YES!" may said

"Uh" ash said

"That's a good idea you can look after one another." Professor Birch Said

"Be careful." Joshua Said

"Don't worry we will." "Thanks a lot."

"See ya soon" may said while waving goodbye.

The duo started walking to oldale town. As the sun started to set behind them

N: Ash and may can start their journey together. As they head towards oldale town and the nearest pokemon center. Together they are sure to discover new pokemon and new friends as well. One thing for sure is that new adventures lie just ahead.

Oh yeah my first real chapter in my first real fic yeah R+R


	3. Chapter 3 NONRemake

N: A cherry tune was in the air as ash and may continued to oldale town. Ash walked happily along while may trailed behind with her arms out in front of her lagging behind and looked exhausted.

"Pikachu, since oldale town is so close, you wanna race the rest of the way?"

"Pika! Chu!." Pikachu agreed

"Hey! Hold up a minute!" May complained

"Your walkin too slow." ash then said

"If I'd knew would run the whole way "I wouldn't have offered my help." She exclaimed as she waved her arms around.

Ash now annoyed said "what are you talking about!" "I just want to get to get there before the sun sets."

"hmph!" may said while narrowing her eyes and said "I did Have a bike."

That got a reaction out of ash and pikachu, pikachu and ash both sweat dropped and ash's teeth were grinding together and pikachu's mouth dropped. And ash said

"Uh…You know I guess there's no harm if we slow it down just a little bit."

"That's Right." May said in a haughty voice as she smiled

_A kid from Pallet Town with a brand new world to see  
Don't know what's ahead but it won't get the best of me  
There's so much to learn and battles to be won  
I've advanced so far but still there's always more to come__my way__...  
Gonna start all over againPokémon Advanced!  
I'm on my way!  
I wanna be a hero!  
Give me just one chance...  
And the future will decide...  
If there's a hero buried deep inside...  
I wanna be a hero!  
Pokémon!_

Take a step and I'm on

I wanna be a hero!

DAH DAD DAT DA DAT

1 gym 2 gym 3 gym wait! What gym?

The rest of the trip to oldale town was pretty uneventful Here's what happened May and ash saw a azumarill, May wanted to catch it and sent out torchic. Torchic ran into 5 trees, 4 boulders and one ledge. Torchic failed miserably. Then Azumarill's parents came and used water gun three times on torchic. Torchic then fainted.

" Fire type pokemon are weak against water attacks."

"I feel terrible ash. What can I do to help torchic?" "What should I do about this ash?"

"Don't worry may." ash said confidently "once we get to oldale towns pokemon center, we can have torchic's health and energy restored." " Right there and instantly!" ash finished

" well let's get going because we don't have any time to lose." May said urgently. As the two took of running toward the pokemon center.

It took them a bit but they eventually got to the pokemon center just as it started to really get dark [ * side note I am not including team magma [ and aqua ] until other parts or prof Alden this time so it might be a shorter chapter today don't worry through there will be more interesting ne than this so keep on reviewing! or I will probably stop writing if there is no demand ] .

As soon as they arrived may gave her torchic to nurse joy and she said all torchic needed was a good night's sleep.

" Feel better may?" ash asked after hearing the news

" Mhm" may nodded and said

" Well, ash I was wondering, if you could show me around the pokemon center?" may asked ash.

" Sure thing! May" ash said " I just gotta make one phone call first."

That call he had to make was to the pokemon professor from the kanto region : Pokemon Professor Samuel oak. He talked about how he got safely to the hoenn region and introduced May to the professor. The prof quickly got to know may and that she was an aspiring pokemon trainer.

" Well, may with right ash by your side I'm sure you'll do very well." Samuel sated confidently. " I wish you both a safe and successful journey."

"Thanks." The two simultaneously said

Who's that POKEMON!

Dah da dah

Evolution gave this pokemon wings where it had legs

Who's that POKEMON!

Dah da dah

It's : Crobat

After ash and May got off the phone ash showed May around the pokemon center he showed her the rooms and everything else until they got to the lobby again.

"THERE IS A NEW GYM LEADER IN THE NEXT TOWN IN PETALBURG CITY!" someone called out loudly.

"Wow really?" ash said tell me some more as he rushed over to talk to him.

But before the guy could say a word in response, may grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

"Come on May…."ash Said clearly annoyed "I'm trying to find stuff out about this new gym leader." He also added disappointedly.

"But 'm starving let's get something to eat."

Well…..ok!" ash said hungry too

The two went to get their meals which consisted of pasts with garlic bread and cheese on it. The two devoured their meals quickly and had some light conversation about ash's past and may Parents.

' if I don't tell ash about my father being the gym leader he might want to go to there and if that happens mom might make max travel with us…That would be worse than….having to catch pokemon!' may thought. So right then she made a decision to tell ash that her dad was the gym leader.

"uh ash?" may asked ash

"hmm? Wha?" asked ash with his mouth half full

" well…..I just have to..tell….you that…m-my dad…is the gym leader of petalburg city gym." She finished glad that was over.

Just then ash just stopped mid chew and started to cough he then downed his glass of milk that he had and then asked "are you serious?"

"Yeah…..he is the 5th gym leader or something…." Then something just clicked in her head..about the first gym her dad told her about…

" oh wow." Ash thought " He must be pretty strong ash said if he's the 5th gym leader."

With that may put the final part of her plan into play "I know the first gym is in rustboro gym is the first one." " so instead of wasting our time going to petalburgh let's do them in order."

"yeah I guess you're right ok." Tomorrow rustboro it is!" ash exclaimed.

"Yeah I can't wait!" May said too.

In the morning, may got torchic back from nurse joy. She was happy that torchic was ok.

"Well let's get going to Rustboro city." ash said excitedly "and for my first hoenn region gym battle" he finished

"Ok Let's go!" may exclaimed

N: and with that may and set their sites on rustboro city and ash's first gym battle tune in next time to see what happens next!

If i keep goin at this rate I'll soon be done Wow 3 chaps in one day soon to be 4...:)


End file.
